ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zanato - Ninja Ognia
Część 1 - Dzieciństwo Historia Zanato zaczyna się w małej wiosce nieopodal Ninjago City. Chłopiec ten urodził się że tak powiem, dzięki Kariaon - matki oraz Oryx (Czyt. Orix) - Ojca. Zanato miał dość bogate dzieciństwo, Przez niemal cały ten czas dzieciństwa spędzał na zabawie ze swoimi kolegami : Jakori,(Czyt.Dżakori) Zyubi oraz Manotrio. Jakori był Wredny, ale też był dość bogaty i zawsze zachwalał się tym że jego ojciec był kiedyś Ninja Ognia i walczył ze złymi i że to dzięki niemu Ninjago jest takie spokojne, miał też dobre cechy : był uczciwy spokojny i sumienny. Kiedyś mu ojciec powiedział że tą Sumienność odziedziczył po matce którą stracił, gdy miał 3 latka . Zyubi ma dobre serce jest dość biedny ma tylko Matke i zawsze się bał że ją straci, gdyż jego matka chorowała na rzadką chorobe serca : jej serce było nadaktywne i produkowało troche więcej krwi przez co często jego matka dostawała coraz to częściej krwotoku . Manotrio jest dość inteligentny ma matke brata oraz młodszą siostrę która ma 2 latka. Manotrio jak już wspomniałem był inteligentny dlatego nie mieszał się zbyt w zaczepianie Demonicznej straży gdyż wiedział że gdyby go złapali udali by się z nim na wypicie krwi. Był też łatwowierny przez co często wpadał w kłopoty przez swoich towarzyszy. Zanato natomiast zawsze wpadał w wiele bójek jego zarozumiałość często denerwowała jego przyjaciół . Pewnego dnia jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Zanato właśnie wracał wieczorem z Ninjago City, gdyż jak wspomniałem było nieopodal jak zwykle robili zakupy , zaczepiali Demoniczną Straż oraz bawili przechodniów jednocześnie prosząc o pieniądze . Gdy nagle 4 towarzyszy zobaczyła że ich domy płoną szybko pobiegli zobaczyć co sie tam dzieje gdy się rozdzielili na zaułku na którym rozdzielała się ich droga zaczeli wrzeszczeć imiona swoich rodziców. Zauważyli że przez ten czas goniła ich demoniczna straż jednak nie obchodziło ich to gdyż żądza znalezienia rodziny była dla nich ważniejsza . Zanato znalazł swojego ojca leżącego nad Szeregowcem DS (Demonicznej Straży) który zbliżał się ku ataku. Udało mu się wykonać atak sztyletem Demona. Zanato Uderzył Przepalonym Pustakiem Szeregowca który został ogłuszony. Zanato uklęknął nad swoim ojcem. Zanato och... - powiedział ojciec. Ojcze umierasz.. - Szepnął Zanato. Wiem synu ale chce ci powiedzieć ekch ekch przed śmiercią tylko jedno - Ksztusi i ciągnie Oryx... Musisz znaleźć Senseia Wu on kch kch ci pomoże zemścić się na nich... Ale Ojcze Jaki sensei Wu o co tu chodzi? - Wrzasnął Zanato JAKI CEL JEST PRZYBYCIA TYCH ISTOT DO TEJ WIOSKI? Oryx zdążył wyszeptać swoje ostatnie słowa - kch kch o..dnajdź...kai'a... Ojca kch kch... Ojca Jakori Zanato jeszcze patrzył się na martwego ojca jeszcze przez chwile po czym błyskawicznie odbiegł i pobiegł w strone domu Jakoriego.... . Kiedy tam dotarł odnalazł Jakoriego płaczącego przed ciałem swego ojczyma. Zanato powiedział do niego - Jakori wszystko gra? - szepnął do Jakoriego. ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU NIE CHCE CIE ZNAĆ - Wrzasnął odbiegając . O co tu chodzi? dlaczego obwinia mnie? - zastanawiał się przez chwile ale zauważył jak ciemne sylwetki w oddali od płonącej wioski uciekają w strone północy Zanato postanowił odnaleźć Senseia Wu.... Część Druga - Przeznaczenie Zanato 5 lat później (Zanato ma obecnie 15 lat) Ach jakaż to ciężka jest droga złodzieja - Mówi Zanato do Krobaia No w sumie nie - Mówi Krobai . Ale jeżeli musimy zwijać sarkofag Złotego ninja wraz z oryginalnym jego ciałem to jest naprawde trudne masa zabezpieczeń i kamer - Ciągnął Krobai - Ale nie wiem czy... Zamknij się - Powiedział mu Zanato . Bo jeszcze nas usłyszą - Mówi Zanato spuszczając Krobai'a w dół . Spoko to Muzeum nie jest chronione przez Ninja demony to byłoby głupie - powiedział Krobai . No tak...ZWYKŁE MUZEUM a to muzeum ma właśnie to ciało kretynie - Wrzasnął Zanato i to był jego błąd . Usłyszał niski pisk którego wystraszył się Zanato i wypuścił line trzymającą Krobai'a . Krobai spadał w dół przecinając kolejne czerwone lasery. Wkońcu Upadł i uderzył prosto o sarkofag tracąc przytomność. Nagle Zanato zobaczył Fioletowe i Niebieskie oczy.Migające w ciemnych pokojach i w ciemnych Korytarzach Muzeum. Krobai leżał na dole nieprzytomny. Zanato zdał sobie sprawe : Miał wybór uciekać w wentylacji albo spuścić się na dół i uratować Krobaia. Nie namyślił się zbyt dużo gdyż wolał uciekać wiedział że jeżeli zejdzie na dół ninja demony go złapią i zabiją wraz z Krobaiem. Tak więc uciekał w wentylacji Warto podkreślić że Ninja Demony nie są zbyt bystre a Zanato wykorzystując ten fakt rzucił worek Mąki Prosto w Ninja demony by oni zamiast patrzeć kto to rzucił, zobaczyć czy nic się towarzyszowi nie stało. Chłopiec uciekał najpierw skręcił w lewo potem przez kilka metrów prosto a następnie skręcił w prawo odnajdując wyjście.W otworze wentylacyjnym na zewnątrz zauważył mase czołgów Demonicznej Straży. Zorientował się również że kraty były wyważone a na zewnątrz 5 Ninja demonów ciągnących coś w plastikowym worku do bagażnika . Zanato poczuł również odór zwłok nie raz już go czuł nagle wrzasnął KROBAI NIEEEE!! . Ninja demony Biegły już w strone Zanato chciał się już wycofać lecz gdy tylko się odwrócił ogłuszył go Ninja Demon. Zanato obudził się w mocno związanym plastikowym worku zorientował się po paru minutach że to Bagażnik Ratunku Ratunku - Próbował wrzasnąć lecz nic mu to nie dawało - RATUNKU - Wkońcu Czołg stanął. Zanato przygotował się na najgorsze usłyszał jednak Głos staruszka mocno stłumiony przez worek i bagażnik - ZOSTAWCIE GO ALBO POŻAŁUJECIE - około 5 minut nie było nic słychać. Aż nagle coś uderzyło w bagażnik aż rozszarpało płytki Bagażnika i Poczuł jak coś go uderzyło. Wtedy był już upewniony że ktoś o niego walczy. Słyszał odgłosy walki a po chwili usłyszał - NINJAGOOOOOO - I wrzask umierającego Ninja Demona. Usłyszał nagle jak coś się zbliża. Po chwili coś rozszarpało worek i błyskawicznie znalazł się na ziemi zobaczył twarz staruszka. Jestem Sensei Wu a ty młodzieńcze? - Zanato ugh jestem Zanato - Odpowiedział Senseiowi - A więc to ty syn Oryxa? Choć ze mną. Alle mój ojciec mi mówił abym cię odnalazł tylko po co? - niecierpliwie pytał - Zostałeś wybrany na Ninja - Odpowiedział starzec.... Część 3 - Ninja aż do śmierci 1 albo 2 dni po uratowaniu przez tajemniczego Sensei'a Wu Po ciężkiej wędrówce z Senseiem Wu Zanato oznajmia że ma dość tego i chce wyjaśnień gdzie my idziemy Do mojego klasztoru w którym mieszkam - Oznajmia Wu - A mam pytanie Daleko? - Mówi wykończony Zanato Już w zasadzie jesteśmy - Mówi Stając i patrząc się w mury z wieżą w środku Gdy już dotarli Wu pokazał mu jego pokój i kazał mu się udomowić a jak już skończy pójść do pokoju po środku kiedy obejrzał swój pokój postanowił sprawdzić kuchnie ponieważ był wykończony . A to trudne nie było wszędzie było bowiem napisane gdzie co jest . Wszedł więc do kuchni i zobaczył 5 kucharzy przygotowujących coś na kolacje. Wynoś się i poczekaj do kolacji - wrzasnął kucharz bezinteresownie. Jedyne co było jeszcze do zwiedzenia to Salon i Łazienka jednak chciał jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć o co tu chodzi dlatego wparował do pokoju pośrodku Widze że już jesteś - Spokojnie wypowiedział Sensei Wu - Tak a co to za obrazy? Te obrazy? to dwa obrazki Ninja. Od 1 Światowej wojny ninja Nie widziałem całej piątki uznałem ich za zmarłych jednak musze ci coś o nich opowiedzieć Podczas trwania wojny Ninja był wielki mord ludzie uciekali gdzie popadnie a zwłaszcza przed Fioletowymi Ninja Oni byli najokrutniejsi. Oczywiście Ci dobrzy Ninja uratowali wszystkich za pomocą swoich Jadeitowych ostrzy łącząc je razem ze sobą i przesyłając do jadeitowej paćki swoją moc powstał wielki wybuch nie ten z legend opowiadających o początkach świata ten wielki wybuch sprawił że wszelcy ninja ci dobrzy jak i ci źli wyparowali.... Ta historia troche mnie zaniepokoiła mistrzu - Powiedział Zanato Meh ty nawet nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego pozwól że ci opowiem..... Kilka godzin później... I teraz już wiesz wszystko choćmy na kolacje a jutro cię wytrenuje na ninja ognia. Nazajutrz Zanato był już najedzony i wypoczęty zjadł śniadanie i poszedł do pokoju sensei a ten wrzasnął UBIERZ SIĘ W TO to był dość dziwny uniform '' '' Tak mniej więcej wyglądał Zanato po przebraniu się. Zanato natychmiast wziął się do ćwiczeń... Podziękowania ITP I to tyle w tej prologowej części na temat Zanato już niedługo czytelniku Drandai - Ninja Piorunów Makrizetsu - Ninja Ziemi Nie chce ci zdradzać więcej a to dopiero Prologi a Pierwszą historie napisze Już niedługo hahahaha kaszlu kaszlu W dodatku ujawnie że Ninja nowego pokolenia będzie sześciu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:VectorTheNinjaFox